F&G 25 Part 2: Lock, Jocks, and One Little Secret
by Nicole5651
Summary: Lincoln High Student participate in a lock in to raise money for the drug program, but Daniel has other plans for Lindsay. Part 2 of 2. Ps- formatting on this thing SUCKS!


INT. LINDSAYS ROOM - NIGHT

Daniels jacket and books are on the floor, unopened. Lindsay is lying on her bed, Daniel on top of her. They are making out.

LINDSAY

(laughing) shhh, my parents

DANIEL

What? They think we are studying!

LINDSAY

(pulling his face

away from hers)

I know! We should be! I have this

insanely hard lab tomorrow in

advanced chem.!

DANIEL

(leaning in again)

yeah but this is so much more

important!-

(pauses)

hey are you going to that lockup

thing Saturday?

LINDSAY

(rolls her eyes)

Yeah. Rosso even asked me to be

team captain.

Daniel smirks at her, starting to laugh

LINDSAY

I mean, I told him no, obviously.

I mean we don't have a

choice.

Daniel stretches and lays back on the bed, hands behind his head.

DANIEL

Rosso said my behavior sucked last

year so I can't go.

LINDSAY

(suddenly outraged)

You know, that's crap! This is what

I'm saying- how is this school

really helping people if they are

telling students they can't go????

DANIEL

(laughs)

relax Lindsay, it's not like I

want to go. But I don't want you

to go either.

He kisses her, leaving them both breathless

DANIEL

Stay here

LINDSAY

I can't. I won't graduate next

year if I don't go.

They move so they are laying on their sides looking at each other.

DANIEL

All those guys will be gone all

day and night. We would be

totally alone.

LINDSAY

(frustrated)

I can't. We can't hang out all

weekend! We can't hang out at all!

DANIEL

(smirks, kidding)

ok- well then what are we doing

right now?

LINDSAY We are SOPPOSED to be studying DANIEL

Can't you just tell Rosso you are

sick or something?

LINDSAY

Kim already tried

that, it didn't work, Rosso asked

for a note signed by her doctor.

They are taking this thing really

seriously.

DANIEL

Jeez.

He thinks for a second, closing his eyes, and suddenly has an idea.

DANIEL

(opening his eyes)

I'll take care of it.

LINDSAY

take care of what?

DANIEL

I'll make sure you don't have to

go to this lock in thing.

LINDSAY

(pleading)

no! What are you going to do?

DANIEL

(smiles)

I'll take care of it

A knock sounds at the door. All in one motion, Daniel quickly does a hollywood roll onto the floor, picking up a book on the way. He pretends to read and Lindsay sits up quickly on the side of her bed.

JEANE (OS)

Can I come in?

LINDSAY

(standing up

abruptly)

Sure mom!

Jeane enters the room and surveys the scene. Daniel has a book open pretending to read and Lindsay walks to the bookcase.

JEANE

Hi Daniel honey

DANIEL

Hi Mrs. Weir

JEANE It's eight o'clock DANIEL

(stares at her for

a sec then

realizes)

Oh! Sorry about that, I'll get my

stuff together.

JEANE

(smiles)

That's quite alright

DANIEL

Thanks for the cookies

JEANE

you bet

(about to close

door)

5 minutes, okay?

LINDSAY

(nervous)

ok mom

Jeane shuts the door and Lindsay looks at Daniel then bursts into laugher. He stands up and wraps his arms around her.

DANIEL

(smiling) what?

LINDSAY

"Thanks for the cookies?" what was

that?

DANIEL

Yeah! The cookies were good.

LINDSAY

(surprised)

Yeah?

DANIEL

(in her ear)

good luck on the lab tomorrow

LINDSAY

(pulling away and

laughing)

I'm going to need it. Thanks to

you, I didn't study at all tonight

He kisses her again, very intense. She pushes away after a second, breathless.

LINDSAY

(breathless)

Daniel, we have got to figure all

this out- we can't go on like

this.

DANIEL

Yeah yeah ok. We will figure

something out this weekend, I

promise.

LINDSAY

But I have the lock in-

DANIEL

Hey- I said I would take care of

it!

He separates himself from her, puts on his jacket ,and picks

up his books. She watches him, still shocked that they are

even involved in this way at all. He grabs a cookie off a

plate on the desk.

LINDSAY

Please Daniel, don't do anything

that is going to get me in trouble

with my parents. I will never

forgive you!

DANIEL

Do you trust me?

LINDSAY

(thinking)

I don't know, maybe.

Daniel takes a bite out of the cookie and shrugs as they look at each other for a second.

DANIEL

(from across the

room)

see ya

LINDSAY

(sighing)

bye

INT. SCHOOL-AV ROOM - DAY

Neil, Bill, and Sam are sitting in front of a projector. There are three other groups, each huddled over their own projector.

TEACHER

What is in front of you right now

is the T-180. The newest in film

technology. We just got them in so

please, PLEASE, be very careful.

The geeks look at the projector in awe.

TEACHER

We are going to start today with a

little game. Did everyone look

over chapter 4 last night? Read the study questions?

Everyone nods, but Bill averts his eyes.

TEACHER

You each have the film at your

stations. I want you to work

together to get your machine on

and running. The first team to do

this, wins.

Sam raises his hand

TEACHER

Sam?

SAM

What do we win?

TEACHER

Your team gets to select the movie

we watch on "Movie Fridays"!

The class whispers excitedly. The Geeks smile at each other

TEACHER

But guys, guys. Work quickly, but

work carefully. If you break these

machines... I will break you.

Geeks position themselves over the projector

TEACHER Ready? and GO!

Everyone starts franticly working, Sam opens his textbook Bill starts fiddling with the machine.

NEIL

No Bill what are you doing?

BILL

Turning it on!

NEIL

That's not how you do it! STOP!

BILL No, the switch is over here!

Sam looks up from his book

SAM No, we have to load it first!

Bill pulls away from the machine and the geeks look around frantic at the other groups.

NEIL

We have GOT to win!

BILL Why, what movie would you pick?NEIL

I don't know, its a pretty serious

decision.

Sam starts to load the film in

SAM Shut you guys and help me do this!

They start to tinker with the machine, helping Sam. Suddenly a clinking sound is heard and they look at Bill, holding a knob in his hand.

NEIL Oh my god Bill!

Bill looks horrified and looks over at the teacher who is helping another group on the other side of the room.

NEIL

Do you have any idea what you are

doing?

BILL

Yeah.

NEIL

No. You don't. And if you would

have come to Sam's house last

night to study- instead of hanging

out with your new best friends,

the track team, you would know!

BILL I had practice!

Sam is ignoring them, working with the machine. Neil turns the projector on.

SAM

(panic)

Why isn't it working?

He looks at the book again

SAM

Neil, didn't we go over this

Yesterday? After you load the

film, turn it on and then.....???

NEIL

That's it, and then you turn it on.

BILL

What about adjusting the-

NEIL

(smirks)

Forget it Bill! You didn't read

the chapter, you have no idea what

you are doing. And now we are

going to loose!

Bill starts to screw the knob back on to the projector.

BILL

(to himself)

who cares? Its just a stupid game

NEIL

Stupid game? Oh now that you are a

track star you are to good for AV

club?

SAM

Stop it Neil, come on! Look in the

chapter and see if you can find

anything.

Neil grabs the book and Bill resumes playing with the machine, trying to help Sam.

BILL

(to Sam)

Are you mad I didn't come to your

house last night?

SAM

no. I just, I mean I thought you

cared about your AV grade.

BILL

I do I do! I just had practice,

and then I was hanging out and I

lost track of time. I'm not doing

that again, I have no idea what I

am doing right now! I almost broke

this thing!

Sam throws his hands up in the air

SAM I give up

Sam looks around the room at the other groups, Bill still playing with the machine. Suddenly Bill flips a switch and the film starts to run though the projector. Neil looks on in shock as Bill and Sam stand up.

BILL

I got it!

SAM

Bill you did it, you figured it

out!

Neil rolls his eyes and pouts as the class turns their attention to the group. The teacher walks over.

TEACHER

Great job guys! And in under 5

minutes! That's amazing!

SAM

Yeah

TEACHER

So do you guys know what movie we

will be watching tomorrow. Neil?

Neil is pouting

NEIL

No.

SAM

Well Bill was the one who did it,

so he should be the one to pick.

TEACHER OK Bill, what will it be?

Bill looks at Neil who rolls his eyes. Bill pauses, thinking. The whole class is starting.

BILL

I choose..

(pauses)

The Muppet Movie!

The class boos, moans, and rolls their eyes. The teacher gives a laugh and forced smile.

TEACHER

(to class)

Okay kids- that's it. Tomorrows

"movie Friday" pick by Mr. Bill

Aberchuck... The Muppet Movie.

The class expresses mild disappointment as Neil stands up and walks away.

BILL

What? What the big deal? It's a

funny movie!

SAM

Yeah. But you could have picked

anything. Something our parents

wouldn't even let us see. Apocalypse

Now. Even Star Wars. Now we gotta

spend an hour tomorrow watching

puppets sing and drive a car.

BILL

(earnest)

I like the songs!

Sam can't help but smile at Bill's honest love of the

Muppet Movie

BILL

(gesturing towards Neil)

What's his problem?

SAM

(shrugs)

You know, the usual. He doesn't

really like your new friends.

BILL

I know. But I have practice three

times a week. I still hang out

with you guys. All the time!

SAM

I know.

BILL

Just not as much as before. You

don't care, do you Sam?

SAM

(shrugs)

Not really, no. But I have Stacey

now.

They both look over at Neil, who is now reading the textbook

by himself in the corner.

EXT. UNDER THE BLEACHERS - DAY

Lindsay and Amy are under the bleachers talking.

LINDSAY

I can't believe your mom walked in

on you guys! What did Ken say to

her?

AMY

(in deep voice)

"Er, Um, Ah, OH, Well Hello Mrs.

Cantor! You have a lovely home"

They both laugh

AMY

God, he can be so awkward

sometimes.

LINDSAY

you know Ken, he always has to

say something.

AMY

(rolls her eyes) tell me about it!

Kim walks up, followed by Nick and Ken. Amy and Lindsay giggle at the sight of Ken.

KEN

What?

LINDSAY

(in deep mocking

voice)

"You have a lovely home"

Lindsay and Amy burst into laughter, and Ken looks annoyed

KIM What did I miss? KEN

(mildly annoyed)

I can't believe you told her!

KIM What?

Ken sits down next to Amy and Kim across from them. Nick hovers over the group, nervous.

AMY

(to Ken)

Oh come on, it's funny!

(To Kim)

My mom walked in on us making out

Kim laughs

KIM

Oh that's nothing. Once my mom

caught Daniel and I. And we were

in his car totally-

NICK

(to Kim)

OKAY! We get it- you and Daniel

did it everywhere.

Kim rolls her eyes

NICK

Did you guys hear Mike Hardman is

still in jail?

The cops really did find pot

and LSD in his locker.

LINDSAY

What do you need acid in your

locker for?

KEN

(condescending)

ah- to sell to people.

KIM

to escape history class?

AMY

(doubtful)

You're dropping acid in history

class?

KIM

No. I'm not THAT stupid.

LINDSAY

People actually walk around

tripping in SCHOOL? Who?

Ken points to Nick

NICK

(defensive)

What? No! being stoned is totally

different!

KIM

(sarcastic) oh, Is it?

NICK

(flustered)

Yes, it is-

(to Lindsay)

and anyway that's not why I came

over here, I have to ask you

something.

LINDSAY

Me?

NICK

(nervous)

Yeah. Um, What are you doing

tonight? You and Amy?

LINDSAY

I don't know, homework?

KEN

(to Nick)

What? you are inviting them? NO!

AMY

What, Why? Inviting us to what?

KEN

We said no more chicks man. Not

after last time!

Ken glares at Lindsay.

NICK

The band is getting back together.

And we are practicing tonight. And

I want you guys to come.

KIM

Thanks for inviting me jerk off! I

was only the official mascot for a

year!

NICK

Well Sarah's coming. And I want to

make her feel more comfortable.

And I thought if maybe you girls

came, you know, she would have

more fun.

KEN Oh come on! You invited Sarah???KIM

Well lucky for lame-o Sarah, I

have rehearsal, so I can't come.

But call me after and I will meet

up with you guys.

NICK

(over his shoulder)

You aren't invited.

(to Lindsay and

Amy)

What do you say? Can you help me

out?

AMY

(smiling and

glaring at Ken)

Sure. I'll be there.

Because for some reason, KEN doesn't want me there.

Ken exhales and rolls his eyes

LINDSAY

(apprehensive)

I don't know Nick. What happened

last time was pretty brutal. I

don't think I'm very welcome

anyway.

KIM

(laughing)

Yeah Yoko

LINDSAY

I don't think it's a good idea

NICK

Come on Lindsay, please? Sarah

really likes you. She is really

trying to get more involved in the

things I like. I just know she

would have so much more fun if you

were there. I want to show her my

friends do cool stuff too.

KEN

Yeah. Real cool. Our girlfriends

break up the band.

LINDSAY

(To Ken)

Not that I care what you think,

but I said I was sorry, like 100

times. I know you guys just play

for fun. I'm not going to criticize

you or whatever. Get over it

already.

AMY

(also to Ken)

Don't you find it a little

strange that I have never seen you guys play?

KEN

(defensive)

We broke up! We haven't played in

months!

(helpless)

Look- I'm sorry, OK?

(trying)

Maybe it will be fun.

KIM

(rolls her eyes)

Gross. I have got to get out of

here.

(to Lindsay)

Bye Linds

She exits as Lindsay waves goodbye

NICK

(to Lindsay,

pleading)

So you will come?

LINDSAY

(pauses)

Okay. I'll come.

Nick does a little jump

NICK

Thank you! Oh yes, this is going

to be great! My band, my friends,

my girlfriend.

(to Amy and Ken)

You guys better be nice to her!

AMY Of course!

Amy and Lindsay look at each other and shrug as Nick darts

away

INT. LUNCHROOM - DAY

Sam is sitting at a table with Vicki, Stacey, and Cindy.

They are all eating lunch. Cindy is writing in a notebook.

VICKI

So Cindy you have all the groups

worked out for Saturday? How are

we organizing them?

CINDY

By color

STACEY

(confused)

By color?

Wouldn't it be easier to

just go with numbers? Do you

really think Todd and those guys

are going to want to be in

group...

She looks over at Cindy's pad

STACEY Magenta?

They laugh

CINDY

I just thought it would be easier

to remember!

STACEY

Which group is ours?

CINDY

orange

STACEY

Oh! Don't forgot to put Sam in

our group!

CINDY

(looking at the

paper)

Yeah he's in

STACEY

And Neil Schwiber too.

VICKI

(annoyed)

What NO! I told you guys, we can't

keep switching around, and putting everyone

with their friends! We are supposed to be

getting to know each other better. And we

aren't using colors, that's stupid. We are using numbers.

Sam looks uncomfortable and looks over at Neil on the other side of the room. He is eating with Harris and Gordon

SAM

Please you can't just squeeze him

in?

CINDY

Yeah what's just one more person?

VICKI

(mad)

No. You guys, I am the one who is

the group leader, Rosso put me in

charge of these decisions. No more

friends!

(creeped out)

Plus I think that kid likes me.

STACEY

So what if he does? He can't be in

our group? Come on! He's Sam's

friend!

SAM

It's fine, I don't want to start a

fight.

STACEY

(to Sam)

You are not starting a fight.

(to Vicki)

I think its sweet. He's a nice

guy. He would probably worship

you. Unlike these other jerks.

CINDY Tell me about it

She gestures to the jock table, Bill is sitting with them.

Vicki glances over at Neil sitting at his table, laughing

with Harris about something.

STACEY

I like Sam because he is nice to

me, and fun, ...and cute.

SAM

(embarrassed)

Stacey, come on!

VICKI

(giving in)

Oh alright! He can be in the

group.

SAM

Thanks Vicki!

VICKI

(hardening)

But that's it. We aren't switching

the groups anymore. This is the

final list.

CINDY

(matter of fact)

Okay, do we have enough volunteers

to check people in?

STACEY

(disappointed)

No. We need 3 more people.

SAM

I'll do it- what do I have to do?

VICKI

You check off peoples names when

they come in- an idiot could do it!

SAM

alright.

Stacey smiles at Sam

STACEY

That's really sweet of you to

volunteer Sam, thanks!

INT. NICK BASEMENT - NIGHT

Sarah is sitting on the couch watching Ken and Nick set up the equipment. Nick's drum set is now a much smaller. Amy and Lindsay come down the stairs talking and laughing.

SARAH

(To girls)

Hi guys!

LINDSAY Hey!

Lindsay walks over and sits down on the couch next to Sarah.

Amy goes to talk to Ken.

LINDSAY

So? Excited to see Nick play?

SARAH

(excited)

Yeah. What do you think? You think

he is any good? Do they sound amazing?

Do you know why they broke up?

Lindsay swallows hard and sighs

LINDSAY

(smiles)

The guys really love playing

together. It's fun!

SARAH I've never heard him play before

Amy flops down on the couch next to them

AMY

Me neither

SARAH

(surprised)

Really?

AMY

Really

LINDSAY

(brightly)

They haven't played together since

last spring.

Daniel comes trudging down the stairs, carrying his guitar. Lindsay watches him approach the guys. He doesn't look over at her.

SARAH

(wide eyed)

Why?

(pausing)

Oh- it's because of me, right? I

swear I didn't tell Nick not to

play with the band. I didn't even

realize how important it was! I

thought he liked...disco.

Amy stares at Sarah in confused awe.

LINDSAY

(kindly)

No no Sarah they just got busy,

girlfriends, stupid fights, you

know how guys are!

Amy raises her eyebrows

AMY

I just want to know why they

didn't want any girls coming.

Lindsay gives Amy a "shut up" look.

SARAH

What do you mean? Nick invited me!

He said they wanted us here!

LINDSAY

They do! I'm sure its just that Ken is

little embarrassed about singing

in front of Amy, right Amy?

Looks at Amy who is watching Ken set up the mike

AMY

(shrugs)

Probably.

A feedback noise screeches suddenly. Nick takes his place behind the drums, Daniel is playing with his guitar. Ken speaks into the mike.

KEN Heeellooooo Ladies!

The girls turn their attention and clap.

AMY

whoooooooooooo!

Daniel and Lindsay's eyes meet quickly.

DANIEL

(to Band)

What do you wanna go with first?

KEN

Zeppelin? Yeah?

NICK

(nodding) yeeeeeeaaaah. Kashmir!

Nick counts off on the drumsticks and starts the steady beat of the song. Sarah leans forward in her seat. Lindsay leans back, relaxed and avoiding looking at Daniel. Amy is watching Ken with curiosity. Daniel starts in a little clumsy on the cords, but improving as they repeat, Ken begins to sing, looking at the floor, but his voice even and clear.

KEN

(singing)

Oh let the sun beat down upon my

face, stars to fill my dreeeam....

Amy smiles and looks at Ken with pride.

KEN

(singing)

I am a traveler of both time and

space, to be where I have beeeeen

He glances up to see Amy smiling at him and he becomes a little more confident. Sarah is watching Nick but he isn't looking at her, he is concentrating on playing perfectly.

KEN

(singing)

They talk of days for which they

sit and waaaait and all will be

reveeeeeeeealed

Lindsay watches Daniel as he concentrates, playing the short interlude. Ken grabs the mike with even more confidence and finally looks at the girls.

KEN

(singing)

Talk and song from tongues of

lilting grace, whose sounds caress

my eeear

But not a word I heard could I

relate, the story was quite cleeeeear

Daniel looks up and catches Lindsay looking at him. Lindsay quickly looks away.

LINDSAY

(to Sarah)

What do you think?

SARAH

Nick is really into it- I don't

know this song though.

LINDSAY

It's Led Zeppelin- its Nick

favorite band-

SARAH

(defensive)

I know! I just don't know this song!

(pauses)

They need to practice more though!

Lindsay smiles

LINDSAY

You think?

KEN

(singing)

All I see turns to brown, as the

sun burns the ground

And my eyes fill with sand, as I

scan this wasted land

Lindsay catches Daniel thrusting his hip out and pouting. She laughs and looks away.

AMY

(to Lindsay)

What's so funny?

LINDSAY

(recovering)

nothing

PASSING OF TIME

A montage of the band is shown going though various stages of different songs, the guys laughing and high fiving each other, the girls clapping and talking, Sarah seems left out, but she keeps a cold smile on her face.

NICKS BASEMENT

The boys are packing up their gear, Nick rushes over to Sarah who is sitting on the couch.

NICK

So babe, what did you think?

SARAH

(smiling)

It was great!

NICK

(excited)

Yeah, it was. I'm so glad we

are back together. I mean the guys

were talking about maybe trying

out for battle of the bands this

year. Last year we broke up before

the audition.

SARAH

(tentative)

Really? You guys think you are

ready to play in front of people?

Nick's face falls and Lindsay hears jumps up from the couch, awkwardly walking to the middle of the room. She is standing in between Daniel closing his guitar case and Amy and Ken engrossed in an intimate conversation.

DANIEL

(to Lindsay)

Hey

LINDSAY

(awkward)

Hey. You guys sounded great.

He turns around to face her, leaning on the arm of the couch

DANIEL

(kidding)

Come on Lindsay, what did you really think?

LINDSAY

(earnest)

It was great

Daniel looks down and smiles

DANIEL

So do you want to-

Nick suddenly stands up, speaking to the group, and interrupting Daniel.

NICK

Who wants to go eat?

AMY

I do!

Amy is hanging all over Ken in an uncharacteristic way

DANIEL Where you wanna go?KEN I could go for pizza

They all start to get up

LINDSAY

We should call Kim, she wanted to

meet up with us later

They all move towards the stairs

DANIEL

ah, forget her!

Lindsay suddenly has a strange look on her face

KEN

Yeah, the only reason we put up

with her for so long is because of

Daniel.

They start to walk up the stairs, Nick places his hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

NICK

(quietly)

Thank you so much for coming

Lindsay!

Lindsay has a guilty look on her face.

INT. LINDSAY'S ROOM - NIGHT

Lindsay is sitting in her room, it is late at night. She is reading a book. She hears a light knocking and turns in shock to see Daniel standing at the window grinning like an idiot.

LINDSAY

(gasps)

Oh my god

He motions for her to come closer and she panics, looking behind her at the door. She puts her finger to her lips, indicating for Daniel to be quiet and runs over to the window and opens it.

LINDSAY

(loud whisper)

What the hell are you doing here??

If my parents see you they will

never let you come over again!

DANIEL

(laughs) cute pj's!

Lindsay crosses her arms over her chest and fumes.

DANIEL

alright alright - relax will ya?

He pulls a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Lindsay.

LINDSAY

(without looking at it)

What is this?

She looks down at the paper and scans it, confused.

DANIEL

(excited)

It's your doctors note-

LINDSAY

You think I should use this to try

and get out of the lock in

tomorrow? Where did you get this

letterhead? Who's signature is

this?

DANIEL

Don't worry about it, but it's

legit-trust me.

She looks up at him and hands the paper back.

LINDSAY

Forget it- it will never work.

Besides, I don't care, I kind of

want to go now. Everyone is going.

And It IS for a good cause.

Daniel's face falls

DANIEL

Oh come on Lindsay! It's so lame.

(he flashes her a grin)

Not everyone is going, I'M not

going.

LINDSAY

Cute. But no, I'm not lying just

because you don't want to be alone

on a Saturday!

(pauses)

I'll see you on later, ok?

She goes to close the window

DANIEL Wait!

She pulls her hands away from the window and looks at him expectedly. He just stares back.

LINDSAY

What? Seriously you have to go!

DANIEL

(backing away)

I will- I swear I just have to

tell you something I-

LINDSAY

(irritated)

What?

DANIEL

(sheepish)

I- I already dropped the note off

to the office.

LINDSAY

(shock)

What? no- you can't be serious!

DANIEL

(ashamed)

I stopped by after school and paid

some kid to take it to Rosso. He

already thinks you are sick.

Lindsay opens her mouth in shock and covers it with her hands.

LINDSAY

(angry)

I cant believe you!

DANIEL

(innocent)

What? I thought you wanted to hang

out all weekend! While everyone

was away!

LINDSAY

I didn't say that!

DANIEL

(raises his

eyebrows)

You didn't exactly respond with

words.

She rolls her eyes and starts pacing in front of the window.

LINDSAY

What am I supposed to do now- what

do I do now? My parents know about

the lock in- they are driving Sam

and I to the school tommorrow!

DANIEL

(casual)

So I'll drive you, drop off Sam,

and we are free to go!

LINDSAY

no! no! Sam can't know that we- I

mean if I go to the lock in then

Rosso will know the note was fake

and I will get in trouble! But my

parents will know something is up

if I try to get out of it!

She stops pacing and looks at him, blazing.

LINDSAY

I'm forced into hanging out with

you! I have no where else to go!

DANIEL

Sorry! I was TRYING to do

something nice!

LINDSAY

Nice? You are unbelievable!

A cough is heard from the room next door and Daniel and Lindsay look in that direction.

LINDSAY

(panic)

That's my dad! Get out of here!

Daniel turns and starts to run

LINDSAY

(calling after

him, whispering)

Wait!

He turns

LINDSAY

You better be here to pick us up

tomorrow!

Lindsay hears movement in the hallway, and looks behind at her door in a panic.

DANIEL

(nods)

Yeah yeah

He takes off and she shuts the window and jumps back in bed, eyes darting all over the place.

INT. WEIR HOUSE - DAY

Lindsay is in the kitchen, eating cereal. Howard is reading the paper, Jeane is cooking eggs at the stove. Sam walks in and sits down at the table.

JEANE

Good morning honey

SAM

Morning. Are those eggs?

JEANE

Sure are! Don't want to you stave

being in that school for a whole

day!

LINDSAY

Mom, they are going to feed us!

JEANE

I know, you should just have some

protein.

HOWARD

They are probably going to feed

you candy and junk the whole time!

SAM

It's a school fundraiser, I'm sure

there will be healthy food.

HOWARD

Healthy food with a side of

marijuana!

He puts his paper down as Jeane brings the eggs to the table, scooping huge spoonfuls onto Sam's plate.

HOWARD

The police confirmed it- there

were drugs in his locker. Says

here the kids still in jail, good-

he should be!

LINDSAY

Dad! He deserves a trial like

everyone else! Innocent until

proven guilty. And he's still in jail

because his parents can't afford

bail!

JEANE

How do you know that?

LINDSAY

(shrugs)

I just heard that

HOWARD

They better not let this kid back

into the school.

LINDSAY

So he won't get an education, have

no chance for a future, and

probably end up dealing drugs

again???

HOWARD

So? Send him to some other school,

just not the one my kids go to.

JEANE

I don't know Howard, this

fundraiser is a good start. Look

at all the kids getting involved?

Sam isn't even required to go, and

he volunteered.

(to Sam)

Sammy, we are so proud of you!

LINDSAY

(rolls eyes)

Oh please! He's only going because

Stacey and all her little friends

are going.

SAM

Nuh-uh!

JEANE

(positive)

I think it's great that you are

both going then.

Lindsay fidgets uncomfortably and glances quickly at Howard.

LINDSAY

(quickly)

So Daniel offered to drive us

there. He should be here in a few

minutes.

JEANE

Oh! I thought I was going to

take you kids, but ok- how sweet

of him!

Howard is vigorously shaking his head

JEANE

Oh Howard, come on. He has been

coming over here for a month now,

always so sweet, kind, respectful.

He is not the same kid who was in

our house last year.

HOWARD

That may be so, but he is a boy!

He is still part of that burnout crowd!

LINDSAY

Dad. Daniel HAS changed. And he is

just driving us to the lock in. He

drives me home from school all the

time, what the big deal?

Howard sighs

HOWARD

I guess it's okay.

LINDSAY

(smiling)

Great, thanks dad.

A loud honk sounds in the distance. Lindsay gets up from the table.

LINDSAY That's Daniel!

Lindsay runs over and gives both her parents a kiss as Sam shovels one last forkful of egg in his mouth.

LINDSAY

Bye mom, bye dad. Sam meet me out

there, ok?

She bolts out the door as Sam stands up to grab his things

OUTSIDE

Daniel is waiting in his car, the top in down. It's a crisp fall day, but the sun is shining. It's still early. Lindsay runs out to Daniels car, stopping in front.

DANIEL

Whoa whoa whoa what's the hurry?

LINDSAY

(panic)

Daniel, listen, maybe if I explain to Rosso,

Tell him it was a joke, a fake note or something!

DANIEL

Lindsay, that will never work, it's too suspicious.

LINDSAY

What am I going to tell Sam?

How do I know he won't tell on me?

What if he freaks out?

DANIEL

Shhhhhhh- slow down. Just get in

the car.

Lindsay opens the door, sits down and shuts it behind her. She glances at Daniel. He is not a pretty picture, hair a mess, stubble, red eyes.

LINDSAY

(annoyed)

I still can't believe you did this

to me! What about Sam?

DANIEL

(tired)

Relax, what did I say? I'll take

care of it.

LINDSAY

And look how that turned out!

Lindsay pouts in the front seat and the front door opens, Jeane is standing there waving to Daniel. He waves back and Sam comes out the door, carrying a sleeping bag and narrowly avoiding Jeane's embrace. Lindsay notices Daniel's appearance and lets out a short laugh.

DANIEL

What?

LINDSAY

Clearly, you are not a morning

person

DANIEL

Yeah well it's a little earlier

then I usually wake up on the

weekend!

He looks in the review mirror and runs his fingers though his hair to fix it, as Sam approaches. Lindsay opens the door for him and he throws his sleeping bag in the back and sits down.

DANIEL

Hey buddy, what's going on?

SAM

Hi Daniel.

He puts the car into gear and speeds off.

INT. BILL'S HOUSE - DAY

Bill's kitchen- morning. Bill is eating breakfast at the table with Fredricks. Bill's mom is packing up a backpack for Bill.

COACH

When is Meyer's picking you up?

BILL

at 10

BILL'S MOM

Honey I'm putting all your allergy

medicine in the front part of your

backpack.

BILL

(annoyed)

I know mom!

BILL'S MOM

Just remember, take the second

dose after 12 hours.

BILL

You are acting like I've never

been away from home before. It's

one day!

BILL'S MOM

Well you really haven't - maybe a

sleepover at Sam or Neil's, but

never for this long. I'm not going

to see you until tomorrow morning!

COACH

(to Bill)

Really? You never went to summer

camp or something?

BILL'S MOM

(shaking her head)

no, not really

COACH

Well he will this summer. All the

varsity teams have to go to a week

long training camp. It's really

fun, the guys love it.

BILL'S MOM

Wow- that sounds cool, ay Bill?

BILL

(nods)

yeah.

Bill's mom walks over to the table, gives Bill a kiss on the cheek and sits down.

BILL'S MOM

Just don't forgot the backpack,

I put some surprise snacks

in there also.

BILL

Thanks mom.

A loud horn sounds and Bill jumps up.

BILL That's him!

He grabs the backpack and heads to the door.

BILL'S MOM

(yelling after him)

Wait- Bill- go grab a sweatshirt!

Bills turns around, about to open the door.

BILL

Mom!

BILL'S MOM It might get cold!

Bill trudges away and Bill's mom and Fredricks look at each other.

COACH

(flirting)

So. 24 hours alone. All alone.

BILL'S MOM

(flirting back)

Yeah so?

COACH

What are we going to do?

BILL'S MOM

I don't know...

She giggles and leans in to kiss him as Bill breezes out the door, wearing a sweatshirt and not carrying a backpack.

BILL Bye!

Bill's mom and Fredricks pull apart.

BILL'S MOM

(yelling after him)

Bye hun!

Fredricks lunges for her, she giggles and kisses him.

INT. DANIEL'S CAR - DAY

Lindsay, Daniel, and Sam, are driving to the lock-in in Daniel's car. The radio is blasting. Lindsay keeps looking over at Daniel, anxious. Daniel is relaxed. Sam looks put off by the loud music.

DANIEL

So Sam, is your girlfriend, that

Stacey chick, is she going to this

thing?

SAM

What?

Lindsay turns down the radio

DANIEL

(smirks)

Stacey? Your girlfriend?

SAM

(cautious)

Um, yeah, yeah she's going. She's

one of the sober students so she's

helping organizing it, I guess.

DANIEL

Yeah? Well listen..

He turns and looks at Sam

DANIEL

Here is a little secret, from me

to you. The nurses office, they

don't lock it on the weekends.

There is an exam table in there

and everything, you can turn the

lights off, lock the door...

Sam looks horrified and Lindsay hits Daniel in the chest

LINDSAY

Daniel, GROSS!

DANIEL

OW! What? I'm trying to help a guy

out!

SAM

That's okay, really.

LINDSAY

(raising her voice)

You know Daniel, most of the time

when you are trying to help, you

end up making things worse!

Daniel suddenly pulls into a gas station parking lot as Lindsay glares at him.

Sam looks around, confused.

SAM

Where are you going? I thought you

were taking us to school!

Daniel pulls into a parking space. Lindsay continues to glare at him. He sighs and turns around to face Sam.

DANIEL

Listen, Sam-

Sam looks back and forth between Daniel and Lindsay

SAM

(anger and

confusion)

We aren't going to the school, are

we?

DANIEL

no, no, relax man. YOU are going

to the school. WE aren't.

He points to himself and Lindsay.

SAM

I don't get it.

(to Lindsay)

Why aren't you going? What's going

on Lindsay?

LINDSAY

(swallows hard)

Sam, I'm so sorry, I wanted to go

but -Daniel

(getting angry)

Daniel, you tell him.

SAM

Tell me WHAT?

DANIEL

(to Sam)

I was trying to help your sister,

I thought she wanted my help.

(pauses)

But it turns out, she didn't. And

now things are all messed up. She

can't go to the lock in. And you

can't tell your parents. Sorry.

SAM

But where are you going to go? Mom

and Dad think you are staying at

the school until Sunday!

DANIEL

She is staying with me.

Sam shakes his head, confused.

SAM

What about Mr. Rosso? Isn't he

going to call mom and dad when you

don't show up?

Lindsay looks at Daniel and raises her eyebrows. He nods and reluctantly looks at Sam.

DANIEL

Rosso thinks she's home sick.

SAM

So this is why you wanted to drive

me to the school this morning? So

you guys can skip the lock in and

spend the whole day hanging out

with all your other freak friends,

or whatever you do?

DANIEL

Listen kid- it's not what you

think, this is not Lindsay's

fault!

Sam struggles to grab his sleeping bag and belongings and reaches for the handle on the car door.

SAM

(to Lindsay)

I thought you weren't going to act

like this anymore? I'm not lying

for you. I'm not!

He opens the car door

SAM

(to Daniel,

sarcastic)

Thanks for the ride, but I think

I'll walk to rest of the way, it's

only a few blocks.

He slams the door as Lindsay and Daniel rush out of the car to follow him.

SAM

(to Daniel)

And don't call me kid, my name is

SAM!

He turns around and walks away, Lindsay rushes after him

LINDSAY Sam wait!

She starts to walk behind him. Daniel stands next to his car, kicking the tires and watching them.

LINDSAY

Sam, seriously, I'm so so sorry!

But what Daniel said was true, he

put me in a terrible situation. Do

you think I want to lie to anyone?

(becoming

emotional)

Or make you lie? Sam PLEASE listen

to me.

Sam turns around, he is a little less angry.

SAM

what?

LINDSAY

Daniel forged a doctors note and

dropped it off at the office

yesterday. He was trying to do me

a favor.

(pauses)

If I go to the lock in, the school

will know I lied and both Daniel

and I will get in trouble. If I

stay home and try to fake sick,

mom and dad will know something

is up.

SAM

What? Why? But- I mean, aren't you

mad at him?

He gestures towards DanielLINDSAY

Yeah I'm mad, I'm furious. Why do

you think I forced him to tell

you?

(looking down)

I feel so guilty.

SAM

Why did he try to get you out of

going, if you didn't want him to?

Lindsay shrugs

LINDSAY

I don't know. I wish I could go to

the lock in. It will probably be

fun.

SAM

(smiles)

No you don't

LINDSAY

OK I don't. I wish I didn't have

to go AND no one had to lie.

SAM

(quietly)

I'm not going to tell on you

LINDSAY

(gulps)

Thanks Sam. Again, I'm so sorry.

And I know Daniel is sorry too.

SAM

But I'm not lying. If mom or dad

or Rosso or anyone asks me

directly...

(pauses)

I'm not just not going to make up

some story. I'm not lying.

He looks at her and she nods, understanding.

LINDSAY

OK. That's fair. I guess. Do you

want us to drive you the rest of

the way?

SAM

No thanks. I'm okay. I kind of

feel like walking.

(pauses)

Daniel is kind of a creep, you

know?

LINDSAY

(rolls eyes)

I know.

Sam turns and walks away. Lindsay turns back to look at Daniel, who has his hand raised high in celebration. She gives him a dirty look and he waves her over.

DANIEL Come on, lets go!

She turns back around to watch Sam cross the street and a glimmer of excitement flashes across her face. She turns and trudges back to Daniel. They both get in the car and he pulls out of the parking lot.

INT. SCHOOL GYM - DAY

Sam enters the school gym. There are students everywhere, sitting in groups talking, standing. A kid flies out in front of Sam on a skateboard. Some kids playing cards. Another group is putting out cots. Sam looks for someone he knows, walking though the gym. Sam spots Stacey and some other cheerleaders standing by Mr. Rosso. He approaches them.

SAM Hey

Stacey turns around and hugs Sam

STACEY

Hi Sam, I'm so glad you are here,

I need help!

Sam puts his sleeping bag down

SAM

Sure, what can I do?

Sam follows Stacey towards a set of tables

STACEY

(frantic)

Oh thank you Sam! Okay Jill was

supposed to check people in but I

have no idea where she is!

SAM

ok

She hands him a piece of paper

STACEY

(talking fast)

OK- so everyone's last name is on

this list. When they check in with

you, you check the name off and

give them a wristband.

SAM

alright

STACEY

You got it?

SAM I think so

He pulls out a chair and sits down at the table.

STACEY

Ok Sam thank you so much, I have

so much to do, but I will be back

in like a half hour, alright?

SAM

(smiling) no problem.

She leans down and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

STACEY Thank you!

She scurries off and Sam looks ahead where a line has formed in front of his space of the table. Nick is standing there high as a kite. He points to Sam.

NICK

Hey- Lindsay brother!

SAM Hey Nick

looks at the paper, crossing off Nick's name

NICK

I didn't know freshman had to go

to this, you're volunteering?

That's cool.

SAM

I'm not a freshman, I went to

school here last year, remember?

You went out with my sister?

NICK

(laughs)

Oh yeah! That's right. Sorry!

Sam tries to hand Nick a wristband, but he is looking all around the gym. He finally settles back on Sam and is startled at Sam's outstretched hand, holding the plastic bracelet.

NICK

Oh, thanks.

He laughs and turns around, suddenly turning back.

NICK Hey! Is Lindsay here?

Sam nervously looks around and shifts in his seat.

SAM

No, she's not here.

NICK

Alright man.

He holds up the bracelet

NICK

Thanks. For this.

Nick walks away, we follow him to a small corner of the gym where Ken and Amy are sitting, looking miserable. Sarah is standing up, waiting for Nick to come back.

SARAH

What group did you get?

NICK What?

Sarah grabs Nicks bracelet and looks at it closely

SARAH

(excited)

Yes! Group 11- same as me!

KEN

(sarcastic)

How lucky!

SARAH

(to Ken)

Not really. Don't tell anyone, but

Lizzie Kern is a sober student and

in my math class, and I begged her

to put us in the same group.

She giggles and smiles at Nick

SARAH

Yay!

Nick bursts out laughing, but Sarah sees this as excitement.

SARAH

I'm going to go see what group Mia

got!

She runs off. Nick sits down next Amy and Ken.

AMY

(to Nick)

Obviously, you're stoned.

Nick nods vigorously

KEN

(annoyed)

Why didn't I think of that?

AMY

Because. This is a fundraiser for

the DRUG program.

NICK

Exactly!

AMY

(whispering)

Does Sarah know? She is going to

freak.

Nick shrugs. He doesn't seem worried. Kim approaches.

KIM

What group are you guys in?

AMY

11

Ken points to Amy as Kim sits down next to Nick.

KIM

(to Nick)

What about you?

NICK

11

Kim looks around the room.

KIM

Ugh. I'm in group 3. I don't know

anyone in my group. As if this

doesn't suck enough already.

Where's Daniel?

NICK

Rosso said he couldn't come. His

got in too much trouble last year

or something.

KIM

(mad)

What? That's so unfair, Daniel

doesn't have to go? We are being

punished for NOT being idiots???

Nick starts laughing again and Kim glares at him

KIM

What about Lindsay, you guys know

what group she is in?

AMY

Actually, no one has seen her yet.

I don't think she is here.

KIM

She's here, there is no way

She got out of this!

Bill walks by and we follow him as he approaches a group of jocks, they greet him heartedly. They are playing cards.

BILL

Hi guys

WILLIAMS

Hey Bullet, sit down- we are

trying to get in one final

practice round.

BILL Alright

Williams starts to collect the cards from the old game and shuffle.

There is a loud screech as Mr. Rosso is stands at the front of the gym, holding a microphone.

ROSSO

OK- we are going to lock the doors

in two minutes, that's it. If you

are here and have not checked in,

please make your way to the front

tables.

A few students walk to the front table

ROSSO

Okay students- Hello! Thank you

for coming, to all our volunteers,

to everyone helping out. I know

everyone wants to socialize and I

promise there will be time for

that, and other things.

(laughs)

We aren't going to work the whole

time! This is going to be fun!

Okay?

MEYERS

(yelling)

THIS SUCKS!

Bill laughs and looks over at the group next to him. Sam is taking a seat next to Stacey, and Neil next to Vicki, who makes a face. Cindy and the other jocks are in their group also.

ROSSO

Hey! HEY! Now I know this isn't

what most of you want to be doing

on a Saturday, but this is going

to force us to come together and

raise money to help the school.

Sarah rushes up to Nick and sits down next to him.

ROSSO

Everyone has a group number. For

our first activity, I just want

you find the rest of your group,

and gather together.

A few kids moan and groan in the crowd.

ROSSO

Oh come on guys! This is a way we

get to know each other. We are

forced to all TALK to one another.

Kim dramatically rolls her eyes

ROSSO

And the first team to do this gets

a PRIZE! YEAH! What do you guys

think of that?

silence

ROSSO

(defeated)

OK then lets go guys.

Students get up and start to walk around

EXT. DANIEL'S CAR - DAY

The top is down, Daniel is wearing sunglasses, looking straight ahead, relaxed. Lindsay is pouting.

DANIEL

So! What do you want to do today?

LINDSAY

Go to the lock in

DANIEL

(calm)

Ok, well we can't do that. So what

else do you want to do?

Lindsay crosses her arms and says nothing. Daniel looks at her and then back at the road. He sighs.

DANIEL

Listen I said I was sorry!

LINDSAY

(quietly)

Actually, you didn't. You never

really apologized- at all.

Daniel opens his mouth and closes it again. She doesn't look at him.

DANIEL

Listen, I know it sounds stupid. I

really thought- I mean I thought

you wanted to hang out today.

Lindsay looks at him and realizes he is a little hurt.

LINDSAY

I did. I do- Just- This is really

important Daniel.

I'm really trying

to stay out of trouble. You don't

have to always do things this way.

DANIEL

(sarcastic)

Well what am I supposed to do? Ask

If you want to go to Strokers party

with me next Saturday? Everyone is

going to me there- it will be a blast!

LINDSAY

(frustrated)

I know and I'm sorry but- you know

why we can't! It would be a disaster! Kim-

DANIEL

(interrupting)

OK! I can't talk about this

anymore. I thought, you know,

today would be the ONE day to avoid

all of that!

LINDSAY

(sighs)

Ok, yeah fine.

Lindsay looks out the window, thinking. A smile slowly spreads across her face. They pass by a carnival on the side of the road. She suddenly turns to Daniel.

LINDSAY

(teasing)

YOU want to take me out! Like on a date!

Daniel lets out a small laugh, still looking ahead. He shakes his head.

DANIEL

(even)

That's not what I said

LINDSAY

Yes it is, you said you want to take me to

Strokers party!

DANIEL

(becoming angry)

That was just an example!

Why does it matter Lindsay, I

can't!

LINDSAY

(mocking)

I just can't believe that Daniel

Desario would take anyone on a

date.

DANIEL

(Defensive)

Why?

LINDSAY

(laughs)

I don't know- where do you take

girls on dates- to the back of

your car?

DANIEL

(confident)

I'm not a total scumbag Lindsay- I

take girls on a real dates.

LINDSAY

(shock)

Like dinner and a movie?

DANIEL

Is that what you would want?

LINDSAY

(thinking)

No. That's boring. I would just

want to do like whatever.

She looks back out the window

LINDSAY

Did you see that carnival we just

passed?

Daniel looks at her strangely

DANIEL

Carnival? Like Ferris wheel,

cotton candy, clowns?

LINDSAY

I haven't done anything like that

since I was a kid. Remember when

it felt like the most exciting

thing in the world?

DANIEL

(shrugs)

I never really went to those

things when I was a kid.

LINDSAY

You didn't? Oh wow it's so much

fun!

DANIEL

Are you hungry? We could go get

breakfast at that little diner on

13 mile?

LINDSAY

Or we could go to that carnival.

He glares at her. She raises her eyebrows

LINDSAY

That's what I want to do today. Go to the carnival.

And since you majorly screwed me over today and owe

me big time, I think we should do what I want to do!

DANIEL

Come on! That stuff is for like

little kids, Lindsay!

LINDSAY

(sarcastic)

Fine, lets go to your boring diner

and get breakfast. Just like we

have done a million times before.

He glances at her as she looks back out the window, defeated.

DANIEL

Alright, fine.

LINDSAY

(celebrating)

Yay!

Daniel turns the car around.

DANIEL

oh relax

Lindsay rolls her eyes and looks out the window at the carnival in the distance, laughing.

INT. GYM - DAY

All the groups in the gym are standing in circles with one person in the middle blindfolded. It's some kind of game. Bill is wearing the blindfold in his group, and the jocks are shouting things at him as he staggers around with his arms out.

MEYERS

To your left left, no a little

more, to the right!

WILLIAMS

Take two steps to the front- no

back- stop

JOCK 3

Shut up Williams- no Bill, listen

to me- take two steps to the

right!

Mr. Rosso grabs the mic on stage

ROSSO

The purpose of the exercise is to guide your team

member out of the circle, working

together! Not just yelling and screaming. Try to work

as a team, okay?

Next to Bill's group, Neil is the one in his group with the blindfold on. He starts doing a stupid dance in the middle and everyone in the group laughs.

STACEY

(to Vicki)

See? I told you he was funny!

Vicki wipes the smile off her face and rolls her eyes.

VICKI

Please.

Bill is now laughing as each group member directs him to bump into another. The boys starts roughhousing and laughing.

ROSSO Hey! Hey group 9, cut it out!

By this point Bill is in the middle of a pile up and grabs for leverage. He accidently pulls Meyers pants down, leaving him standing there in his underwear. The group pulls back and explodes with laugher as Bill pulls his

Blindfold off. Meyers shoves Bill hard in the chest. A hush falls over the group. No one is sure if Meyers was joking or not.

SAM

(to self)

oh no

Bill looks up from where he was thrown, ready to take another hit, but is shocked by the sight of pulling up his pants and laughing hysterically.

MEYERS

OK Bullet you got me- ha ha- but

watch out, you're next!

WILLAIMS

(laughing)

Aberchuck that was so great!

He reaches is hand up for a high five, Bill exhales, relived, and meets his hand.

EXT. CARNIVAL - DAY

Lindsay and Daniel are on the Ferris wheel. He is leaning back, looking bored, his arms crossed over his chest. Lindsay is leaning over the side, smiling.

LINDSAY

(excited)

Wow! Isn't this fun?

Look at everyone,

they are just little dots, we are

so high up!

DANIEL

(board)

Yeah

He stays unmoving, leaning back in the seat, and lights a cigarette.

LINDSAY

You think that's allowed on this

thing?

DANIEL

What are they going to do, climb

up here and arrest me?

Lindsay looks at him and shakes her head.

LINDSAY

What are you, afraid to have

fun?

DANIEL

No!

This just isn't my idea of fun.

LINDSAY

OK what is? Sitting on your driveway, shooting cans?

Daniel laughs but still doesn't move.

LINDSAY

Well I'm having fun- thank you for

paying for my ticket- that is very...

(pauses)

Nice of you.

He looks embarrassed but smiles at her.

DANIEL Yeah yeah come here

He reaches for her and she squirms away.

LINDSAY

(laughing) no!

He moves over towards her side of the car, swaying the seat. She grips the sides and laughs, Daniel is suddenly frozen in fear. He grips the edge of the seat, looking down in horror. He is terrified.

LINDSAY What are you doing?

Daniel doesn't move at all. He is totally freaking out.

DANIEL

What?

LINDSAY

You're scared!

(laughs)

You are freaking out- you hate this!

DANIEL

(panic) no!

LINDSAY

Why didn't you tell just

me you were afraid of heights?

Daniel still hasn't moved

DANIEL

Because I'm not!

LINDSAY

Fine. Then come over here and kiss me.

DANIEL

I don't want to

LINDSAY

Well you did a second ago

DANIEL I don't want to now!

He looks sick, he swallows hard. Lindsay slides over and Daniel flinches as the cart shifts. Lindsay wraps her arms around him, and he starts to relax.

He turns towards her and exhales as the seat reaches the ground. He leans

in to kiss her but they are both startled when the cart reaches the ground.

They pull apart and get off the ride, walking a few feet away.

LINDSAY

Are you ok?

DANIEL

I'm fine!

LINDSAY

Just admit you were scared!

DANIEL

I wasn't scared- I was just-

He looks around and spots a food vendor nearby.

DANIEL

Do you want cotton candy?

LINDSAY

You are changing the subject, but

since you asked, yes I do.

INT. SCHOOL GYM - DAY

Students are sitting in groups in the gym, there is a low mummer of chatter. Sam and Neil's group. Vicky is addressing the group and reading from a piece of paper.

VICKI

OK guys- we are all supposed to go

around and tell each other our wishes

and hopes for the future.

Everyone gives her a strange look

VICKI

Come on guys, I'll go first.

(matter of fact)

I want to be graduating U of M

law school with honors,

engaged to a handsome older

man- and- I'd have highlights.

The jocks start laughing and Sam looks at her strangely. A huge smile is on Neil's face, he stares at her in awe.

VICKI

What? That's what I want!

WILLIAMS

How you going to pull that off?

VICKI

I have a 4.0 grade point average.

MEYERS

No... How are you going to trick

some poor sap into marrying you?

VICKI

(nasty)

Shut up!

MEYERS

(mocking)

Oh Vicki please marry me- please

boss me around and tell me what to

do for the rest of my life!

The jocks all laugh, Vicki looks hurt.

STACEY

Don't you already have highlights?

VICKI

No! You know my mom won't let me dye my

hair!

(changing gears)

Whatever, fine, Stacey you go

next.

Stacey thinks for a minute and smiles to herself.

STACEY

I wish to be happy.

Stacey smiles at the group.

VICKI What? You can't answer like that!STACEY

Why not? I want to be happy!

CINDY

Yeah, why not? I want to be happy

too, can I give the same answer?

Vicki answers "no" and Stacey answers "yes" at the same time.

WILLIAMS I'll go next!

(pause)

I want to be playing pro- Maybe

quarterback for the Steelers!

The jocks all high five and yell

MEYERS Yeah, Superbowl twenty!

Jocks hoot and hollar

VICKI Shhhh, shut up guys!

Williams gets in her face

WILLIAMS

Hey! You can't tell me what to do..

I'm not your husband!

VICKI

(yelling)

Stop, okay we get it!

Vicki gestures to Neil

VICKI

You! You're next!

NEIL

(firm)

Neil is my name

VICKI

(rolls eyes)

I know that! You know I know that!

NEIL

Well, I don't know what school

I'll go to and I don't care, as long

as long as it's a good one. Maybe

start my own business. All you need

is one great idea. And I already have

a million of them!

He surveys the group

NEIL

I still know I'll be making a lot

of money. Because I will have an

expensive watch. And suits- lots

of them.

Neil smoothes his shirt.

NEIL

I'll have a totally cool wife.

Good looking, smart, knows what she wants.

Neil winks at Vicki she recoils and makes a face.

VICKI

(quietly, to Cindy)

Ew

JOCK 3

(yelling out)

Lame! What a dork!

NEIL

Yeah, it's dorky to have an

education! What are you going to

do when you crack your head open

during a game and can't play

anymore? Work at Mc Donald's?

FREAK GROUP

Amy, Ken, Nick, Sarah, and Sarah's friend Mia are sitting

With their group, looking over the questions.

KEN

Retired! That's where I'll be-

sitting on my ass on the beach

smoking a big jo-

RANDOM DUDE

(interrupting)

OKAY OKAY I think I got it Ken! Who is next?

Sarah gives Ken a dirty look. She is leaning against Nick, he is staring into space.

MIA

I'll go next!

RANDOM DUDE

Ok Mia, go for it

MIA

(excited)

I want to win the talent show this

year!

Mia and Sarah look at each other and smile and squeal. Amy rolls her eyes.

MIA

I hope my parents let me go to

Florida for spring break. And I

want to go to prom..

(thinking)

And I'm applying to Northwestern.

It would be so great to go to

college in Chicago!

SARAH

(to Mia)

Wow. Chicago! But I would miss

you!

MIA

(excited/sad)

I KNOW!!!!!

SARAH

(excited/sad)

ahhhhhh, Mia!

They squeal and hug. Nick flinches at the sound. The group leader is unfazed and speaks above them.

RANDOM DUDE

Okay, Amy how about you?

AMY

Do we have to answer these

questions- this is so stupid!

RANDOM DUDE

Mr. Rosso is checking the sheets-

I have to write something down...

AMY

(sighs and shrugs)

OK um I guess. I've kind of been thinking

about learning to play another instrument.

I took piano as a kid. Music schools love to see

that. I don't know.

Ken looks at her in awe. She quickly becomes uncomfortable.

AMY

(dismissive)

Or I don't know, I could change my

mind

Random dude scribbles something on the paper. Sarah gives Amy a weird look and nudges Nick.

NICK

What?

SARAH

(voice low)

What's wrong with your friends?

Don't they care about anything?

NICK

(surprise)

Yeah they do!

SARAH

Nick, their biggest aspiration is sitting on the beach getting

high! What about college? Aren't you turning 18 soon?

Nicks looks panicked all the sudden.

SARAH Are you alright?

Nick continues to stare into space, freaking out. Ken leans over.

KEN

You okay?

NICK

(whispering, panic)

No, - Ken, do you realize we are going to be 18 soon?

Adults? My dad is going to kick me out! The end is coming-

What are we going to do?

KEN

(laughs)

Man, you are baked!

Sarah can't hear them, but she watches critically.

NICK

(shaking his head)

I'm not going to the Army! No!

Ken looks at Nick, in a total panic. He puts a hand on his shoulder.

KEN

Relax. It will all work out! Don't let these

people freak you out.

NICK

(relaxing)

Yeah?

Sarah is still watching them.

NICK

Hey! I have an idea! How about I

come live with you in Hawaii? We

could live in a tent on the beach!

KEN

Alright- But you gotta get your

own tent- you aren't sharing mine.

NICK

(laughs)

oh, oh yeah, okay.

They laugh and do low high five. Sarah leans forward.

SARAH

(loud)

I'll go next!

She pulls Nick back towards her, he seems content

RANDOM DUDE

Okay Sarah!

Sarah grabs Nick's hand.

SARAH

(excited)

I want two kids. And we will buy a

house on my street- so we can be

near my parents. I can teach

aerobics when I'm not with the baby,

and Nick could work at one of the

plants, or be a construction

manager,

Everyone, including Nick, is horrified. Amy lets out a laugh and quickly gasps and covers her mouth with her hand.

NICK

But- but I don't want to work in

construction!

He stands up suddenly

NICK I'll- I'll be right back

Stands up and takes off, Sarah watches in shock

INT. CARNIVAL - DAY

Daniel is playing a carnival game. The man working to game is rattling off commentary. Daniel is concentrating hard , shooting a water gun

at a target, Lindsay is standing behind him watching. The man announces a

small child as the winner. Daniel turns around to face Lindsay, hands in the air.

DANIEL

I told ya! I'm not any good at this!

LINDSAY

Oh please Daniel, you don't have

to be good at it, it's about luck!

Daniel points the winning child walking away with a stuffed toy

DANIEL

I swear that kid was cheating!

LINDSAY

Well the kid is gone now, so now is

your chance to win me that huge

gorilla up there.

WORKER

Hey Hey place your bets, place ya

bets come on every body lets go!

Daniel rolls his eyes and turns around, placing a few dollars in the man's hand. The bell goes off.

WORKER

Step right up, step right up okay

ready everybody? On your marks!

Daniel gets into stance, holding his gun far out in front of him. He is so serious, Lindsay laughs.

LINDSAY

(yelling)

Yeah, Desario! Whoooooooo!

He turns back and gives her a disapproving look. She giggles but stops abruptly as the bell rings.

WORKER And their off!

The worker rattles off all the running's, Daniel is in the lead, Daniel is leaning over the rail as far as he can. Lindsay takes a few steps forward towards him.

LINDSAY Whoooooooooooooo Yeah Daniel!

Daniel is concentrating hard

LINDSAY

whooooooooo!!

WORKER

32 falling behind, number 10

pushing ahead, 10, 10 is in the

lead followed by 4, 4 in the lead

32 WAY behind...

Daniel's is falling behind and is getting more frustrated. The bell rings, signaling the end of the game.

WORKER

Number four! And number four is

the winner, congratulations number

four!

DANIEL

(angry)

ARGGGHHHH!

He throws his gun down and stalks away.

DANIEL Come on lets go

Lindsay rolls her eyes and follows him

LINDSAY

Daniel! It's just a stupid game!

Who cares?

She runs up behind him and they walk though the crowd.

LINDSAY

Where are you going?

DANIEL

(annoyed)

I've had enough of this place!

LINDSAY

Because you lost?

DANIEL

(smirks)

no

They exit the carnival, and start to walking though the parking lot,

which is really just a field full of cars.

LINDSAY

Well thanks. For going

with me, even though you didn't

want to. Sorry.

He glances over at her and smiles

DANIEL

It was alright. I just don't like

loosing.

LINDSAY

Yeah, I get that.

They arrive at Daniel's car. He stretches and slides on the hood of the car. Lindsay watches him.

DANIEL

Ahhh. It was getting crowded

LINDSAY

yeah

Lindsay climbs up to join him.

LINDSAY

So how come you never went to

places like this when you were a

kid?

DANIEL

(shrugs)

I don't know

Lindsay nods

DANIEL

We used to- when I was

really little, but I

hardly remember-

LINDSAY

You went to a carnival?

DANIEL

Yeah carnivals, the beach, the

movies, we used to go to mackinaw

every summer- the whole family.

LINDSAY

wow

Daniel picks at his shoe

DANIEL

Yeah

LINDSAY

(pauses)

But then your dad got sick huh?

DANIEL

This isn't exactly my favorate

topic of conversation.

LINDSAY

I'm sure it isn't, I'm sorry.

DANIEL It's okay

There is a long pause as Daniel continues to pick at his shoe, Lindsay watches him.

DANIEL

You are the only person who never

asked me exactly what happened to him.

Lindsay is unsure what Daniel is trying to say. Is he upset that she never cared enough to ask?

LINDSAY

Well- I- um- I just didn't want

to- I know you don't always like

to talk about stuff -

(pauses)

LINDSAY

I just figured you would tell me

when you were ready.

A family of four walks by and smiles at them. Lindsay watches one of the children, his face painted, holding on to a balloon. When Daniel speaks it

surprises her.

DANIEL

I four years old, playing outside playing football with my brother.

My mom comes outside and is frantic, yelling at us to get in the car!

Get in the car right now! I wanted to play football and didn't understand,

I was throwing a total tantrum.

She watches him intently as he speaks

DANIEL

I just remember being at the hospital for a long time,

everyone was crying, and I was still holding that stupid

football. Finally Jimmy told me that dad fell off the roof

of one of the houses he was contracting. He broke his hip

and collarbone. I was so scared he was going to die.

He takes a deep breath and looks at her, he almost feels releif to be telling this story.

DANIEL

My mom promised me he wasn't going to die.

(pauses)

The day he was coming home from the hospital,

I was sooo excited. But when my mom brought

him inside, I hardly reconised him.

He runs his hands though hair.

DANIEL

He was just a zombie in a wheel

chair. I guess his head was banged

up pretty bad. He didn't talk to us,

much anymore. And when he did,

he didn't make much sense any way.

They wanted to put him in a home

But my mom insisted she take care of him.

LINDSAY

So you stopped doing stuff,

family stuff.

DANIEL

Yeah. Jimmy had to do

everything around the house

because my dad couldn't anymore.

He was only 12 so he and my mom

were always fighting, yelling at

each other...we didn't have a lot of money,

there was some from the lawsuit. But my dad was

never the same. He didn't laugh, he couldn't play football

with me, or go to mackanaw.

Lindsay is hanging on every word

DANIEL

When Jimmy was older he started not

coming home, doing drugs. My mom

couldn't take care of my dad and do everything

around the house. I tried to help out, but my mom

and I started fighting all the time.

Daniel swallows hard.

DANIEL

.....Sometimes I think he might

as well have died.

Lindsay puts her hand on Daniel's shoulder. He ignores

it, and looks away.

LINDSAY

Daniel -I'm so

sorry, that must be so hard.

(pauses)

Thank you for telling me.

He turns to her and smiles weakly

DANIEL

I think that is the most I have ever said

all at one time in my entire life!

LINDSAY

(nods and smiles)

I think so!

INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

Nick is in the deserted hallway of the school, pacing back and forth. Sarah approaches him.

SARAH

Hey Nick! What's wrong? Are you

okay?

NICK

(nodding vigorously)

Yeah no I'm fine. I just needed a

break. I'm fine.

SARAH

You don't seem fine-

(pauses)

Look- I'm sorry if I freaked you

out back there. I just- I mean we

haven't really talked about the

future yet.

NICK

We're still in high school!

SARAH

I know! But it's just a game-

NICK

(frustrated)

I just don't- I can't- I don't

feel...

Sarah looks down, hurt and deflated

SARAH

You don't love me back, that's what

this is, isn't it?

NICK

no!

He stops pacing and looks at her

NICK

I like you. I'm having fun. Why

can't we just have a good time. Why

do things have to be so serious?

SARAH

Its not serious, it's a reality!

You are I are graduating this year!

It's not so insane to think about what

Might happen afterwards.

Nick grits his teeth in frustration.

NICK

Sometimes being with you is hard,

OK?

SARAH

(her voice breaks)

It's hard to be with me?

NICK

No, it's not hard- its just like you know,

my friends? We just get each other.

There is no pressure. And the future? We will

figure everything else out when it happens, you know?

Sarah looks at him, her eyes filling with tears, in confusion.

SARAH

Your friend LINDSAY too? She just

gets you?

NICK

Why are you bringing Lindsay up

again? She is my EX girlfriend, we

are friends, that's it.

SARAH

When you guys were going out, I

heard she made you audition for

some band! Obviously, she wanted

you to think about the future!

NICK

(angry)

She was trying to help me- with

something I cared about!

SARAH

(yelling)

I didn't even know what you cared

about until a week ago!

NICK

but-

SARAH

This whole summer you were a

different person- suddenly Lindsay

comes back in town and you become

a burnout again?

NICK

I'm not a burnout! Why? just

because I want to hang out with

my friends?

SARAH

How do you think I feel? I thought

you were someone else!

(very sadly)

I thought you liked me.

NICK

I do like you. And I want to be with you.

SARAH

(crying)

Why did you change all of the sudden, why now?

NICK

I don't know.. Lindsay was gone

all summer and Daniel dropped out

of school, Ken was with Amy. We

were all doing our own thing. But

then school started and I realized

I missed it all...

There is a pause and Sarah sighs loudly.

SARAH Nick just tell me. Are you ever going to say it back?

Nick sighs and grabs Sarah's hand. He looks into her eyes.

NICK

All I can promise is that I want

to be with you. But I can't do this under

so much pressure. I'm sorry if I

made you think anything else, but

this is who I am.

SARAH

Are you breaking up with me?

Nick hesitates for a second.

NICK

No! Who says we have to want the same

things in order to be together?

All that should matter is that we

like each other.

Sarah wipes her eyes and nods reluctanly. Nick embaraces her in a hug.

EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY

The sun is starting to set. Lindsay and Daniel are on the hood of Daniels car in the grassy parking area at the carnival. Behind them, lights still glow in the distance. Daniel is laying on his back, his arm is dangeling off the car, a half empty six pack of beer swings back and forth. Lindsay has a beer nearby, but is sitting up, doing homework. The radio plays CCR softly in the background.

LINDSAY

(casually)

I always forget, is it effect, or

affect?

DANIEL

huh?

LINDSAY

When do you use effect with an E

and affect with an A?

DANIEL

I didn't know you could spell it

with an A

Lindsay presses a pencil to her mouth, thinking. Daniel looks over at her and rolls his eyes.

DANIEL

(whining a little)

Come on Lindsay, enough homework,

you have been doing that for

hours.

LINDSAY

(to her self)

It's effect.

(to Daniel)

I'm almost done

Daniel stretches as she scribbles on her notepad. He finishes the rest of his beer and sits up, looking around.

DANIEL

I'm bored, lets do something!

LINDSAY

(distracted)

Hold on

Daniel jumps off the car and Lindsay looks up

DANIEL

(annoyed)

No! I'm not going to hold on- I'm

leaving- are you coming or not?

LINDSAY

How many beers have you had?

DANIEL

Three! So? How many have you had?

LINDSAY One

She shuts the school book and sighs, raising her eyebrows at

Him.

LINDSAY

Where do you think you are driving

to after three beers?

DANIEL

(rolls his eyes)

Oh please, I'm not drunk- you

probably are!

LINDSAY

From one drink?

DANIEL

Yeah- It's not like you ever drink

so it shouldn't take much!

Lindsay reaches out on front of her.

LINDSAY

Fine- give me another! But you

have to promise to stay here, we

aren't driving anywhere.

He hands her a beer and smiles.

DANIEL

Is that what you want to do, sit

here and drink all night?

LINDSAY

Isn't that what YOU do every

night?

DANIEL

(defensive)

no

LINDSAY

Do you have any other ideas? I'm

stuck with you until the morning,

so we have to do SOMETHING!

DANIEL

(offended)

Hey- I could just take you home!

She opens the beer and takes a sip

LINDSAY

We both know you can't do that!

DANIEL

Fine

LINDSAY

(shrugging)

fine

Daniel sips his drink, leaning against the car with his back to her.

LINDSAY

(smirking)

You are mad?

DANIEL

No- I'm just sick of you acting

like I'm holding you here at

gunpoint or something.

LINDSAY

Well not exactly gunpoint, but we

both know this is not what I

wanted to do today

DANIEL

So you would still rather be at

some stupid school fundraiser then

hang out with me?

LINDSAY

No- I would RATHER not lie to my

teachers and parents.

DANIEL

(offended)

Well if you're stuck with me at

least try to have a good time

alright?

LINDSAY

I mean, right or wrong, I will

admit this is probably more fun

then the lock in

DANIEL

I GAURENTEE it's more fun then the

lock in!

He holds up his beer can

DANIEL

(yelling out)

To not going to the lock in!

LINDSAY

(laughing) to NOT going!

They click their cans together and both take a sip.

INT HALLWAY

Nick and Sarah are in an embrace having an intimate moment, when Mark suddenly

comes around the corner. He pauses for a moment, trying not to interrupt. Nick sees him standing there and breaks away from Sarah.

NICK Oh hey MarkMARK

Hey Nick, Sarah

NICK

So, how is your group?

MARK

Sucks. But Freddie is in my group acting a fool, so it's pretty funny.

Nick laughs

NICK

Yeah? What now?

MARK

I picked him up this morning. Warned him it was

strong stuff but as usual, he didn't listen! So now he is

so far gone he is practically drooling. He's being

an idiot, but at least it's entertaining.

Mark studies Nick's face for a second

MARK

Are you good?

Nick clears his throat uncomfortable

NICK

Um good, yeah thanks.

Sarah looks from Nick to Mark, trying to hide her annoyance.

MARK

I'm heading to the bathroom right

about now- you guys can meet me in

there if you want?

NICK

Nah- no thanks

MARK

Alright- but its going to be a

long night

NICK

(rolling his eyes)

Tell me about it

MARK See ya!

He exits. Sarah puts her hands on her hips.

SARAH

Why does he want us to meet him in

the bathroom?

Nick can't help himself. He laughs and turns away.

SARAH

What? NICK

Come on, why do you think?

SARAH

(realizing)

oh. OH!

(shocked)

In school?

NICK

It's fine, we never get caught.

She looks at him closely seaching his face.

SARAH

(whispering)

oh my god- are you high? Right

now?

NICK

Well not really. Anymore.

Sarah exhales and crosses her arms.

NICK

It's okay! I'm not going to get in

trouble, relax!

Sarah looks down and finally at Nick

SARAH

I can't believe that Mark would sell drugs to kids

in this school! After everything that happened with

Mike Hardman, after everything we have been discussing

today! Ugh. Mark is a freak.

NICK

(defensive)

Hey! Mark is my friend!

SARAH

(angry)

He's not your friend, he is the guy who sells you pot!

(fuming)

You know, I thought I could do this but I

Just can't. We are just too different Nick.

NICK

(panic)

No! No we aren't! I'm sorry, I won't smoke

In school again if you don't want me to!

SARAH

(firm)

No- it's not just about that. What you

said was right. This is who you are,

I don't agree but that doesn't mean you are

wrong. It's just too different. Different from me.

NICK

No! No it's not, I promise I can

do more things you want to do!

SARAH

No- You were right. I DON'T get you,

maybe someone like Lindsay did

better.

NICK

no! no! I don't want someone else!

SARAH

Nick, no. This is never going to

work, I realize now we aren't right for each

other. You are never going to be the type of guy who...

NICK

(mad)

Who what? Wears dockers and a sweater vest? Listens to

Kool and the Gang? Goes to church every Sunday? No, I'm not.

There is a long silence as he looks at her sadly. There are tears in her eyes again.

SARAH

I had a crush on you for so long.

And this summer was so great, and

I did- I do love you. But it

wasn't real. I don't know why you

changed for me but I wish you

didn't. Maybe this wouldn't be

happening right now, I don't know.

NICK

I didn't mean to do anything!

SARAH

I know. I'm sorry.

Nick looks away from her.

NICK

(dismissive)

fine.

Sarah trembeling, stands on her toes and kisses Nick on the cheek. He is still turned away, not looking at her. She waits a moment for him to say something, then turns and walks away.

SARAH

(turning around)

And promise me one thing? You

won't get back together with

Lindsay. At least not right away.

Nick is offened

NICK

Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

SARAH

(disappointed)

Fine Nick.

She wipes her eyes and walks back toward the gym, leaving Nick standing there. He sighs and looks down the hallway.

NICK

(to himself)

bathroom!

EXT- PARKING LOT DANIELS CAR

The sun has completely set and Lindsay is sitting on the hood of Daniels car.

The first few bars of There are empty beer can around, they are a little

drunk. "The Joker" comes on the radio.

DANIEL

(excited)

It's Steve Miller Band!

He runs to the front of the car and leans in though the open window, turning the music up loud. Lindsay winces.

LINDSAY

My god- Daniel!

DANIEL

(singing)

Some call me the gangster of love

Singing along, he hops back on the hood of the car next to her, leaning aganist the windshield. He closes his eyes and Lindsay watches him with amusement.

DANIEL

(singing)

People talk about me, baby- Say

I'm doing you wrong.

He sits up, opens his eyes singing to her, trying to make her laugh.

DANIEL

(singing)

Cause I'm right here right here

right here at hoooome

Lindsay starts to laugh. He leans back again and they sing together:

LINDSAY

(singing)

cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner,

I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner...

He reaches out for her hand and pulls her back so she is next to him, leaning against the windshield.

DANIEL

(singing)

I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a

midnight toker, sure don't want to

hurt no one...

DANIEL

Great song

LINDSAY

Yeah

INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

Neil, Sam, and Stacey are walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. There is a folding table across from the entrance where Cindy and Vicki are sitting. As they approach, they notice Cindy and Vicki are quietly arguing.

SAM

(to Stacey)

Do you know what we are having for

dinner? I heard pizza.

STACEY

(shrugs)

I don't know- Vicki was in charge

of that. I hope pizza, because I'm

starving!

NEIL Me too!

They stop when they notice Cindy and Vicki raising their voices.

CINDY

No! Enough of this- why do you

have to control every situation?

VICKI

If I don't, other people just mess

it all up!

CINDY

This is supposed to be fun!

VICKI

No- this is supposed to be

organized and under control.

Cindy stands up and grabs her notebook.

CINDY

Everyone is sick of this!

Practice, the festival last month!

You even told us what to wear today!

VICKI

But I wanted all of us to look

nice!

CINDY

Who? Your friends? Those girls

aren't your friends- they are just

afraid of you. I'm your friend.

That's why I'm telling you this.

Enough is enough!

VICKI

(huffy)

Fine- I'll plan the seating chart

all by myself then.

CINDY

What's the big deal- you don't let

anyone help anyway.! I'm going to

get something to eat. Come talk to

me when you grow up!

Cindy shakes her head and walks towards the cafetira, bumping into Stacey.

CINDY Sorry Stacey

Sam, Stacey and Neil watch Cindy walk into the cafeteria.

Vicky is scribbling vigorously on a pad of paper.

VICKI

(to them)

What are you looking at?

STACEY

We should go...

She turns and Sam follows her. Neil glances back at Vicki, who is now staring off into space, deep in thought. He takes a step forward, but thinks better of it, and turns to walk into the cafeteria.

INT. SIDE OF THE ROAD - NIGHT

Lindsay and Daniel are walking down the side of the road, drunk. Lindsay is talking animatedly, waving her arms around. Daniel is laughing at her.

LINDSAY

(drunk)

I mean really? I mean what is

Millie thinking? She is going to

get married to her husband only to

find out he is terrible at sex? I

mean then you are stuck with that

person for life? I mean, can you

imagine?

Daniel laughs and shakes his head

DANIEL

nooo I can't.

LINDSAY

Of course you can't. Because you

have sex with everyone!

He starts laughing as Lindsay trips over her own two feet, but catches herself He stabilizes her.

DANIEL

whoa whoa whoa- careful Linds

LINDSAY

I'm fine, I'm fine. But seriously

I'm starving you said this place

is right down the road, where is

it?

DANIEL

Just past one more light- do you

see it up there?

He points, she squints

LINDSAY

(whining)

No! Why can't we just drive there

like normal people?

DANIEL

Because thanks to you, I am now

paranoid. Do they really arrest

500 people a month in the whole

county?

LINDSAY

My dad- that what he says. But he

says all kinds of things to scare

us- don't do drugs or you will

die, don't drink or you will die-

get all A's or you will die,

whatever man, drinking is fun,

whooo!

She slips and falls and Daniel leans down next to her as she laughs and collects herself on the ground.

DANIEL

You're drunk!

LINDSAY

Ha! So? See? You said I never have

any fun! Here I am! see?

Still sitting on the ground she sticks out her tongue. Daniel

Stands up and holds out his hand.

DANIEL

Are you coming or not?

LINDSAY

no.

DANIEL

no?

She lays back on the ground.

LINDSAY

I would like you to bring me a

strawberry milkshake and French

fries. Right here.

DANIEL

You are sitting on the side of the

road- come on, get up!

LINDSAY

I'll get up after I drink my fries

and eat my milkshake!

(laughs)

ha ha I said drink my fries,

ha...hahaha hooo hehe eat my

milkshake! heeee!

Daniel sighs and leans down and grabs her. He throws her over his shoulder and starts to walk down the street.

LINDSAY

No no piggyback ride!

She squirms away and stands in front of him

DANIEL

(annoyed)

What? Come on!

She looks at him and crosses her arms.

DANIEL

Fine. If this is the only way you

will go, lets go then.

She smiles and suddenly gives him a long tender kiss on the lips stumbling to keep her balance near the end.

LINDSAY

(serious)

Thank you. For a really fun night.

DANIEL Alright, come on!

She giggles and jumps on his back and he starts walking

DANIEL

ARRRRGH jeez what do you weigh?

LINDSAY

Hey!

DANIEL

I'm just sayin, they don't call it

a PIGGY back ride for nothing!

LINDSAY

shut up Daniel

DANIEL

Ok, but just so you know, you have

to carry me back to the car.

INT. LUNCHROOM - NIGHT

Kim, Amy, Nick, and Ken are sitting at a table eating pizza. Nick is upset, he is playing with his food, not talking to anyone.

KIM

(to Nick)

What the hell is wrong with you?

KEN

Just leave him alone, okay?

KIM

Don't tell me what to do- besides,

I was TRYING to be nice.

KEN

I know, that's why I'm telling you

to let it go.

Kim looks around paranoid

KIM

(suspicious)

Okay.. unless it's something that

you don't want ME to know about.

AMY

(annoyed)

It's about Nick and not you, so

forget about it.

KIM

(exhales)

Fine!

Nick suddenly looks up at Kim

NICK

(angry)

Sarah and I broke up, okay??? Now

can you let it go?

Kim rolls her eyes then looks regretful.

KIM I'm sorry man.

(pauses) but- well I hate to say it...

KEN

Then don't say it

KIM

....You are better off without

her- She was kind of boring.

Ken groans and leans back in his chair. Amy glares at Kim.

Nick just kind of looks at her in shock.

KIM

What? We all know it's true. She

was also controlling and a goody

goody. I'm glad she is not around

any more.

(to group)

I'm trying to help him.

NICK

(quietly)

She wasn't a goody goody! Just

because she didn't get high or

skip class doesn't mean she was

totally straight or whatever! She

was good for me!

(looking down)

I was happy.

KIM

Nick- maybe you thought you were

happy, but you were never yourself

around her. I mean ask Lindsay!

NICK Why? Why would I ask Lindsay?KIM

Because she thinks you have been

acting weird all year. You aren't

yourself. This is a good thing.

KEN I'm going to get more pizza

He stands up

AMY I'll come with

She stands up and they walk away together

NICK

She really said that? That I have

been acting weird?

KIM

(shrugs)

Yeah. But I'm guessing she isn't

going to be to thrilled I told you

that.

Nick throws down his pizza and leans back in his chair, anxious but thinking. Kim looks around the room.

KIM

I don't understand where Lindsay

is- how did that little slut get

out of this?

Sam, Stacey, Neil, Bill, and some cheerleaders and jocks are all sitting together at a table. Neil looks uncomfortable.

NEIL

(whispering to Sam)

This is really weird.

SAM Why?

Neil looks around

NEIL

We are sitting at the popular

table.

SAM

Ok, isn't this what you wanted?

NEIL

I mean, yeah, but-

Loud laughter erupts around them. Bill is laughing with the jocks. Neil leans in and laughs too, it is clear he has no idea what they are laughing at.

BILL

And then, I shanked him! Pulled

his pants down. I can't believe you

didn't see it!

JOCK 4

I'm so mad I missed that!

NEIL

(interjecting)

Yeah, you should have seen it,-

totally hilarious!

The jocks give him a strange look like "who is this kid?" and the table falls silent. Neil shrinks down in his seat and the jocks resume talking. Stacey leans over toward Neil.

STACEY Hey Neil, there's Vicki

Neil looks up at Vicki who is standing in the middle of the cafeteria. She looks at the jocks laughing at his table and decides to walk towards another table full of cheerleaders. As she apporaches, she notices Cindy sitting at the table, glaring at her. Vicki glances back that Neil table, and their eyes meet before Vicki walks out of the cafeteria, looking sad and embarrassed.

STACEY Oh my god, what's wrong with Vicki?

Neil looks stunned but is thinking and he suddenly stands up.

SAM

What are you doing?

NEIL

Going to find her.

SAM

Really? You think that's a good

idea? She seemed pretty upset.

NEIL

(distracted)

She looked at me

STACEY

(skeptical)

She looked at you?

NEIL

(nodding)

Yeah.

Neil walks away and Sam and Stacey look at each other in awe.

HALLWAY

Neil is walking down the hallway, looking into classrooms and searching for Vicki. He finally finds her sitting underneath the stairs, eating her pizza alone, miserable.

NEIL Hey VickiVICKI

(looking up)

What are you doing here?

He is nervous, but trying to act casual. Vicki is too miserable to care. She looks like she has been crying.

NEIL

Oh, you know, not much. I was just

walking by.

(pauses)

Are you okay? I saw you walk out

of the cafeteria, you looked

pretty upset.

Vicki sniffles

VICKI

I'm fine

NEIL Ok

She resumes eating and Neil looks at her for a second, he is trying to think of something to say but he can't. He turns to walk away.

VICKI

Just so you know- I didn't walk

out of there because I had no one

to sit with. I'm not a loser. I

just wanted to be alone. Sometimes

the stress of putting on an event

gets to be to much. I need time to

myself.

Neil turns around

NEIL

Well I know that! Its obvious. You

are the prettiest girl in the

school!

Vicki smiles to herself briefly before the sadness takes over again.

VICKI

Thanks.

Again, Neil fights to remain casual

NEIL

Um, you know. My table is pretty

loud and crazy. I would love to

get some peace and quiet. Do you

mind if I bring my food over and

sit here?

She looks at him suspiciously.

NEIL

We don't have to talk. Actually I

would prefer if we didn't.

Vicki laughs and then nods her head in agreement.

VICKI

(tired)

Yeah alright. Okay.

They smile at each other.

INT. DINER - NIGHT

Lindsay is sitting in a diner with Daniel. She is shoving food down her throat. Her plate is empty expect for the French fries, which she is attacking.

DANIEL

Whoa whoa slow down!

LINDSAY

I'm hungry!

DANIEL

Yeah me to, but I'm not inhaling

my food. It's not very sexy.

Lindsay freezes, and comes to the realization that there is a

fistful of fries in her hand and her mouth is packed full.

She suddenly drops the fries and swallows, clumsily

wiping her hands with a napkin. She looks around and takes a

sip of her shake and leans back in her seat

LINDSAY

(sarcastic)

Sorry I'm not sexy

DANIEL

Relax, I'm kidding! I just wanted

you to slow down.

Lindsay is staring at the food, not paying attention

DANIEL

But I don't know how much I like

"drunk Lindsay"

LINDSAY What?

She is still staring at the food. Daniel laughs.

DANIEL

It's not like you can't eat!

LINDSAY

But you said it's gross!

DANIEL No, I said "slow down"

(smiles)

And you have catsup on your face.

She scrambles to wipe her mouth as Daniel picks up the plastic advertisement on the table.

DANIEL

(to himself)

The bottomless milkshake, $1.75

LINDSAY

bottomless, like it goes on

forever?

DANIEL

no- like $1.75 free refills until

you puke.

Lindsay is thinking

LINDSAY

Exactly!

DANIEL

(confused)

What?

LINDSAY

(very drunk)

Well, nothing lasts forever. Like

this day! Our lives! This-

She gestures the space between them, indicating she is talking about their relationship.

LINDSAY Or this milkshake!

He stares at her, confused and annoyed as she picks up the milkshake.

LINDSAY

We can't do this- you know it- I

know it. Nothing lasts forever.

Like you said, it ends somewhere.

Eventually, everyone pukes.

He stares at her blankly waiting for some further explanation. After a moment she puts the milkshake down and continues eating.

DANIEL I'm going to the bathroom

He walks away. Once he is gone Lindsay leans across the table and picks a piece off Daniels burger Looking all around nervously. She quickly jumps back to her side of the booth.

INT. UNDER THE STAIRS - NIGHT

Vicki and Neil sitting under the stairs. He is doing is lame William Shatner impression and she is laughing at him.

VICKI

You sound exactly like him!

NEIL

How do you know? There is no way

you watch Star Trek.

VICKI

Well it's not like I've NEVER seen

it- I know that shatner guy!

NEIL

(awe)

I can't believe you know who

captain kirk is!

VICKI

(condescending)

I said I've seen it, like on tv.

For a second or something. I'm not

like some huge Star trek geek!

Vicki laughs at him and his face falls. There is an uncomfortable silence. They both eat in silence although Vikki looks miserable. Neil turns towards her.

NEIL

So you want to be a lawyer?

VICKI

(defensive)

Yeah? so?

NEIL

Nothing, that's just really cool.

And I think you would be good at

it. You are good at, arguing you

know?

VICKI

Is that what you think of me? That

I like to fight with people? That

I'm always angry?

NEIL

No, No- I mean. You are good at

getting your point across,

persuading people, proving your

point. That is basically what

lawyers do, right?

VICKI

(sadly)

You don't even know me.

NEIL

Not completely. But what I see is

someone who has got it all figured

out. You are organized and

together. You set goals for

yourself and you don't give up.

Not a lot of people at this school

Don't care about anything.

VICKI

(agreeing)

They don't! No one cares! No one!

She stabs at her food and Neil watches her

NEIL

(exhales)

Listen, I know I'm just a geek..

(pauses)

And I know I'll never be popular,

or have a date to the dance, but

there's some part of me that knows

it doesn't matter. I get good

grades and I stay focused. I care.

High school is only a small part

of our lives. I want to go to a

good college, because in college

there are no geeks. I'll find my

own friends, get my own job, and

have my own life.

Vicki nods, thinking

VICKI

I never thought of it that way...

(looking right at him)

And you're not a TOTAL geek

They smile at each other as Cindy approaches them

VICKI

Thanks

NEIL

Yeah, anytime. Listen, do you

think maybe sometime after school

we could-

CINDY

(interrupting)

Hey Vicki can I talk to you for a

sec?

Vicki looks at Cindy, flustered

CINDY

(earnest)

We should talk about what happened

earlier.

Cindy glares at Neil and he suddenly stands up

NEIL

Oh! Yeah sorry, I'll give you gals

privacy!

(he turns around)

Bye Vicki!

Vicki and Cindy are already deep in conversation. Neil's

Face falls as he heads back down the hallway.

INT. DINER BATHROOM

Daniel finishes washing his hands and dries them.

He stares at himself in the mirror, thinking.

Someone else enters, he snaps back reality

and heads out the door. We follow him

back to the booth where Lindsay is sleeping with her head on the table.

He stands in front of her.

DANIEL Lindsay!

Nothing. He lightly knocks on the table near her head

DANIEL

(sing song)

Lind-say!

She opens her eyes but doesn't pick her head up

LINDSAY

(mumbling)

I'm sleeping

DANIEL

(sitting down)

I can see that

She closes her eyes

LINDSAY

mmmmmmmmm

Daniel pulls out his wallet some bills, placing them on the table.

DANIEL

Okay lets go

LINDSAY

okay. mmmm

He stares at her for a second before sliding into her side of the booth.

DANIEL

Lindsay, it's time to go

LINDSAY

(mumbling)

in a second

He grabs her purse and gives her one last look before pulling her on her feet.

LINDSAY

(whining)

Noooo, I'm tired

He puts his arm around her helping her to walk

DANIEL

Well that's just too bad.

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Neil is searching around, looking for his friends

He is distracted and bumps directly into Sam and Bill.

BILL

Ahhh!

NEIL

(flustered)

Sorry guys, sorry. I was

distracted, you are never going to

believe this!

(pauses)

Where are you going?

SAM

To the gym. I guess Rosso wants us

to watch some movie.

They start to walk together to the gym

NEIL

A movie?

BILL

Yeah, it's about Angel dust. I

heard some girl jumps out a window

at the end!

Sam is grossed out

SAM

Really? I don't want to watch

that!

NEIL

Shut up you guys, listen. I

think I'm making some headway with

Vicki.

BILL

(deadpan)

Did you kiss her yet?

NEIL

(sarcastic)

Yeah, we just had sex in the

hallway. NO! I didn't kiss her but

we had a good talk.

BILL Talk?

Neil watches Bill rub his eyes. Bill doesn't look so good, his eyes are red and watery, he is scratching.

NEIL

(to Bill)

Are you alright? You don't look so

good.

BILL

I think so. I'm tired.

Bill rubs his stomach

BILL

Maybe it was the pizza.

SAM

(shrugs)

I feel fine

They enter the gym and begin to look for a spot to sit. There is a huge screen and projector set up. Some kids are setting up sleeping bags or cots.

NEIL

Do you guys think I should try to

sit next to her during the movie?

BILL

I don't know, maybe you want to

give her some time.

NEIL

For what? Now? Now is the time! It's

the lock in, we are here for the

rest of the night, we shared a

great moment back there...

Stacey is seated by a bunch of cheerleaders and waves them

Over.

NEIL Sam what do you think?

Sam has already gone to sit with Stacey and Bill is taking a seat near the jocks. Neil throws his hands up in the air in frsutration.

PAN TO FREAKS ENTERING GYMKEN

(to Nick)

Cheer up buddy, at least we get to

watch a movie. I heard it's pretty

funny.

AMY

It's about some chick who

overdoses and dies. It's supposed

to scare us or whatever.

KIM

Boring.

She pulls out nail polish and shakes it in front of Amy's

face

KIM I can do my nails AMY

Oh, will you do mine?

NICK

(depressed)

Great. I hate the smell of nail

polish.

KIM

Will you lighten up? It's not

going to kill you. It's not angel

dust.

Everyone but Nick laughs as they stop at an open area on the floor and the girls sit down. Nick sees Sarah sitting nearby talking with her friends and takes a step back.

NICK

I-I'm going to go sit on the other

side, okay? I don't need to be a

part of your little beauty school.

He walks away

AMY

(awe)

What the hell?

Ken watches Nick cross the gym and then looks back at the girls.

KEN I'll see you guys later

He walks off to follow Nick. Amy frowns and shrugs her shoulders. She turns to Kim who is already painting her nails. Rosso suddenly jumps on the mic at the front of the gym.

ROSSO

Alright alight, it's movie time! I

told you we would have time for

some fun!

GO TO GEEKS

Rosso is talking in the background. Neil watches Bill pull his sleeping bag around himself. He is shivering. Meyers notices.

MEYERS

Bullet are you alright? You don't

look so good.

Bill is sweating. Sam leans forward.

SAM

(to Bill)

Hey- do you want me to tell

Mr. Rosso? I'm sure he would let

your mom pick you up.

BILL

(snapping)

I'm fine!

MEYERS

You don't look fine.

SAM

(whispering to Bill)

I didn't see you take your allergy

medicine, did you forget?

It dawns on Bill and he suddenly looks around his stuff, sitting nearby.

BILL

Yeah, I must have left my backpack

at home.

MEYERS

Oh no- are you going to go to the

hospital like that time you eat a

peanut?

BILL

No.

MEYERS

Look, I could drive you to

your house to get it. Rosso will

understand. Its not a big deal.

I'm allergic to dogs. If I don't

take my medicine I get really itchy

and-

BILL

(interrupting)

Meyers! I'm fine. This is not

like the peanut. I'll be fine. A

little uncomfortable, but I'm not

going to die or anything.

(pauses)

Thanks though.

MEYERS

(nodding)

Yeah okay no problem.

He turns back around and Sam and Neil look at each other as Bill tries to turn his attention back towards Rosso. Cindy and Vicki walk back into the gym, there is a good vibe between them. They sit down in front of Neil.

WILLAIMS

Look ladies and gentlemen, it's

the first cheerleader of the

united states of America!

A few jocks laugh and Vicki looks crestfallen.

CINDY

Oh shut up Kevin. Just because you

are flunking out of geometry you

don't have to make fun of everyone

else who isn't!

ROSSO

(finishing)

...Will have learned an important

lesson. Okay kids lets start the

show!

Vicki quickly turns around and smiles at Neil as the lights go out. Bill is now l laying on his side, looking miserable. Neil beams as the movie starts and everyone's attention is on the screen.

INT. DANIEL'S CAR - NIGHT

It's much later. Lindsay and Daniel arrive at his car, he is still supporting her, she is practically sleeping. He pulls backseat door open and she crawls inside. He peers in though the window for a moment and then starts walking around the car, picking up beer cans. late at night.

INT. SCHOOL GYM

The movie has been on for a while. Some kids are sleeping, others talking quietly, some playing cards. Cindy is talking to some other girls and Neil notices Vicki, alone, watching the movie. He looks around and scoots forward.

NEIL

Hey

VICKI

Hi

NEIL

So I see you made up with Cindy.

VICKI

Yeah. I thought about what you

said. I explained to her what I

was trying to do. I wasn't, you

know, trying to be mean..

(pauses)

but I could have been nicer.

NEIL

yeah

VICKI

I'm glad we talked. Usually I feel like no

one at this school understands me.

NEIL

(flustered)

I-am -well- I

VICKI

(sincere)

I'm sorry If I ever ignored you or

was mean in the past.

NEIL

(bashful)

No! No it's okay.

Vicki looks at the screen. Neil inches closer to her.

VICKI

(not looking at him)

Sam dating Stacey, Bill hanging

out with the jocks, you and I

friends. A lot sure has changed

this year huh?

NEIL

(entranced)

uh huh

VICKI Thanks Neil

She briefly brings one arm around and gives him a half hug. He sees this as an opportunity and leans in to kiss her. She jumps back and yells out. Some people in the area stare at them unaware of what just happened.

NEIL

(humiliated)

I'm sorry I'm so sorry.

Vicki's face is in her hands and its hard to tell if she is laughing or crying. Neil starts to get up.

NEIL I'll- I'll go sit somewhere else

Vicki reaches out for him.

VICKI

No Neil don't, please.

He settles back down but can't look at her.

NEIL

(mumbles)

I'm sorry

VICKI

(amused)

It's fine. I'm just a little

Shocked, that's all.

NEIL

But you said-

VICKI

That we were FRIENDS, yes.

Neil looks at her and realizes being friends with Vicki Applebee is a good thing. He calms down and smiles.

NEIL

OK yes I got it friends. I can do

that. Sorry. okay.

VICKI

Okay.

Suddenly a stream of light explodes into the room. There is commotion as two people start running though the crowd. Rosso runs towards them. Bill sits up as he sees his mom and Fredricks, running though the crowd, looking for him.

COACH

Bill?

BILL'S MOM Bill honey? Are you alright?

There is a look of utter horror on Bills face. Quick reaction shots of Neil and Sam. They are horrified also. Rosso runs over to the adults.

CUT TO THREE ADULTSROSSO

Mrs. Haverchuck, Mr., Fredircks.

What's going on?

BILL'S MOM

Bill forgot his allergy medicine!

Do you know where he is?

ROSSO

(whispering)

Ok Mrs. Haverchuck please keep

your voice down, Bill is right

over there.

He points and she scurries away leaving the two men staring at each other.

ROSSO

(bitter)

What are you doing here? I thought

you couldn't help out tonight

because you had plans?

COACH

I DO have plans. With her.

ROSSO

(confused)

What?

(realizing gasping)

ooooooooh.

(scolding)

You know, its not really the best

thing for Bill. School is hard

enough in these impressionable

years but for his mom to be dating

the gym teacher.....

COACH

Can it Rosso!

CUT TO JOCKS AND BILLWILLAIMS

Is that Fredricks? What's he doing

here?

MEYERS What's going on?

Bill is frozen in embarrassment as Mrs. Haberchuck runs up, crouched over, trying not to block the screen. Most students are staring at them.

BILL'S MOM

(whispering, frantic)

Bill- honey are you alright? I'm

so sorry, I saw you forgot this and I know

how the mold in the school gets to you- oh you

look horrible, are you alright?

She thrusts the backpack in his hands.

BILL

(robotic)

I'm fine.

BILL'S MOM

Honey, I'm sorry, Ben said

we shouldn't come but we were so

worried. You look like you might

be getting a rash, please take

your pills and the vitiman B shot.

Fredrick's suddenly approaches

COACH

You okay Bill?

BILL

Yeah, I'm fine.

The jocks are all looking from Bill to Fredricks to Bill's mom. Bill swallows hard.

COACH

(awkward)

I told her we shouldn't have come.

(to jocks)

Hey guys.

BILL'S MOM

(to Fredricks)

What am I supposed to do- let my

son be sick?

COACH

He would have been fine for one

night!

They quietly argue as Bill robotically digs into the bag and pops a pill. Sam hands him a can of coke to wash it down. He hands it back without even looking at Sam.

CUT TO DANIELS CAR The car is still sitting in the parking lot. Lindsay is sleeping peacefully in the backseat with Daniel's jacket over her. The jingle for Oldies 104.3 plays softly from the radio . Daniel is smoking, staring out the window. "These arms of mine" By Otis Redding comes on the radio.CUT TO GYMMEYERS

(laughing shocked)

Aberchuck, is your mom sleeping

with coach?

Suddenly Fredricks takes off. Bills mom leans back in and glances at the team. They are all staring.

BILL'S MOM

(to Bill)

Take the vitamin B. You will feel

better.

(very upset)

I'm sorry.

As she runs out of the gym, Williams pushes Bill.

WILLAIMS

(aggressive)

Bullet, tell us- is your mom

humping coach? Is that how you got

on the team?

BILL

(quietly)

No- I'm on the team cause I'm

good.

WILLAIMS

No- your on the team because your

mom is swapping spit with

Fredricks!

MEYERS

I knew it! Why else would he let

such a geek on the team? No wonder

he plays favorites in practice!

JOCK 3

I heard she used to strip at the

Crazyhorse. Maybe she gives

private dances to Fredricks!

All the jocks laugh and tears fill Bill's eyes. He stands up and runs away as the Otis Redding song swells again.

INT. DANIEL'S CAR

Daniel is smoking looking out the window. Lindsay suddenly stirs.

She reaches her hand out and wraps it around the front seat. He sees this in the mirror but ignores it, looking out the window. She holds her hand there for a moment before pulling it back.

CUT TO GYM

Music: "These arms of mine". Bill is running out of the gym and passes by Nick, who is seated on the floor next to a sleeping Ken. He looks up to see Bill run by and meets eyes with Sarah, who is mid laugh with a friend. The laughter fades from her face when she sees Nick. He looks away before she does, gloomily staring at the floor.

CUT TO DANIELS CAR

Music: "These arms of mine". Daniel throws his cigarette out and looks behind him at Lindsay peacefully sleeping. He looks down and sighs, finally crawling into the backseat. Lindsay opens her eyes as he gently moves her head to come to rest in his lap. They both settle in, him holding her. The song is nearing the end as the camera pans away, showing they are the only car in the middle of a field with the blinking carnival lights behind them.

FADE OUT.


End file.
